Harry Potter Forever
by HP-Forever-XX
Summary: 100 one-shots for 100 prompts. The chapters don't follow on from the previous one - each chapter is a unique story about a different situation with different characters. This includes all your favourite characters and loads of different pairings. Marauders, Golden Trio, Next-gen you'll find all of that and much more!
1. Haunted

**_Disclaimer: _**_All characters completely belong to JK Rowling!  
**Main Characters: **Fred and George  
**Prompt:** __Haunted  
**Setting: **The Burrow, shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts_

* * *

**Haunted**

After the battle of Hogwarts all George felt like doing was sleeping. He was exhausted and doing anything, knowing that he would never hear the joyous sound of his twin brother's laugh again, seemed impossible.

All of his family and friends went back to the burrow. His mother insisted that he come too, and begrudgingly George agreed. As he walked over the threshold, a thousand memories flooded his mind hauntingly. He realised as the pain swelled deep in his chest that he had never been in the burrow without Fred by his side.

Without a word to anybody, he trailed up the stairs to his and Fred's old bedroom. Boxes of old products were scattered all over the floor and stuffed under the beds. It was obvious that his mother had attempted to clear some of it up, but given up after a few boxes. He stared around the room unblinkingly, traumatised by the memories that were still flooding his mind.

Downstairs there was a loud of chatter of happy voices, and the sound of bottles being opened. People were celebrating. Didn't anybody care that Fred and countless others had died? Was all this one big party for them? Did anybody care that George was now feeling so alone – more alone than he'd ever felt in his life?

A silent tear slid down his cheek as he slowly walked over to Fred's empty, untouched bed. He curled up in it, pulling the cold sheets over around his body as though his twin was hugging him. But he would never hug Fred again. Never...

Without realising, George closed his eyes and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep. A laughing voice... a flashing light... bricks crumbling around them... and Fred falling to the floor with his last laugh still etched on his face...

George awoke with a start, shaking uncontrollably. It was no good. Whenever George closed his eyes from that day onwards, the horrid memory of his twin's death replayed in his mind. He couldn't escape it. He was haunted.


	2. Clock

**_Main Characters: _**_Molly/Arthur  
**Prompt: **Clock  
**Setting: **The Burrow, the summer after Voldemort's return_

* * *

**Clock**

Molly stared up at the clock and let out a horrified shriek. Arthur burst into the kitchen, his wand raised high as though poised to attack.

"Molly! Molly what is it love?" he asked frantically, rushing to his wife's side. Raising a shaky hand, the other clasped firmly over her mouth to stifle her scream, she pointed to their family clock. The unusual clock that had been in their family for years. The clock that had never been wrong before.

Arthur let out a small gasp as he looked up at the enchanted clock face. All nine hands inscribed with the Weasley's names were pointing up towards where the number twelve would be on an ordinary clock. On their clock however, all nine Weasley's were pointing towards _Mortal Peril._

"Molly it's fine" Arthur hushed reassuringly, wrapping am arm round her waist, as the tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I mean, what did you expect with everything that's happened?"

"The children" she whimpered, glancing towards the stairs nervously.

"They're all upstairs asleep – they're fine" he said calmly.

Molly continued to sob, burying her head into her husband's shoulder. He patted her lovingly. "It's r-really happening isn't it? He's r-really back. You-know-who" she gulped hysterically.

Arthur ignored the damp stain on his shoulder, where Molly's tears were still streaming. Instead he continued to stroke her reassuringly, trying to calm her down.

"It's alright dear" he murmured, kissing the top of her springy, orange haired head. He gave one last nervous glance up at the clock. "We can all get through this together."


	3. Stare

_**Main Characters: **Harry/Ginny  
**Prompt: **Stare  
**Setting: **Harry and Ginny's house, a while after the Battle of Hogwarts, during their engagement_

* * *

**Stare**

What are you doing?" Harry asked, a little bemused as he lifted his head from the daily prophet to find Ginny sat on the floor gazing up at him.

"Just looking" she said sweetly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what's so fascinating about me reading the newspaper?" he asked teasingly.

She shrugged. "I just can't believe I'm engaged to such a brave, wonderful, handsome man."

Harry blushed. "Believe me Ginny – you're not the lucky one" he said coyly.

"I don't think my fiancé appreciates how much I love him" she said, batting her eyelashes. "I can't help but stare."


	4. Sliding

**_Main Characters:_**_ Ron/Hermione  
_**_Prompt:_**_ Sliding__  
_**_Setting: _**_A muggle ice rink, a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione's first date_

* * *

**Sliding**

"Come on Ron, you're not even trying!" Hermione squealed as she slid to a halt in front of her boyfriend. As it was their first official date, they'd decided both to choose a place for them to go. As Ron has chosen a restaurant, no surprises there, Hermione had thought it would be fun to take him somewhere to do something he would have never done before. After all the drama and trauma that had been in their lives for the past few years, lord knows they needed a bit of fun in their lives. And what was more fun than ice skating?

"I can't do it" he mumbled, going a bright shade of red which wasn't to do with the icy temperature of the ice rink.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "You can fight dark wizards but you won't even try to slide across some ice? The muggles can do it" she said tauntingly, indicating to the muggles gliding gracefully along the ice around them.

Ron clutched the barrier of the rink more tightly. "S'not as easy as it looks" he grumbled moodily, glaring at a few young children who waltzed past them effortlessly.

"Won't you even try – for me?" she whispered flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes at him. He gulped, loosening his grip on the barrier. "It is our first date after all" she reminded him, with a meaningful look in her eyes. And without warning, she kissed him softly on the cheek. Even when she pulled away he could feel the blazing heat lingering from where her lips had touched him.

Ron cursed internally. Hermione had a spell over him that was nothing to do with magic. And he didn't want to look weak and cowardly on their first date. He should be trying to impress her.

"Look if it makes it easier, I'll hold your hand. We can do it together – I'll help you."

He beamed down at her gratefully, taking hold of her outstretched hand. Slowly and steadily he took his other hand off of the barrier and flashed Hermione a triumphant look.

"Well done!" she said proudly. "Now we're going to go from this side to the other."

Ron's heart jumped. It was quite a distance to get to the safety of the other barrier. There was nothing to cling onto in the middle of the rink, and he'd have to avoid all the twirling muggle kids. "Wait" he said trying to prolong the moment before he had to take the first step, "so, we just walk over to the other side?" he asked, a little uncertainly. It all seemed too easy if you put it like that.

She laughed, throwing him off. "Well, you don't walk exactly." Ron looked baffled. "Ok" she said patiently, "Don't think of it as walking – think of it as _sliding_." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Are you ready?"

Ron nodded, taking a deep breath. And slowly, they pushed off, away from the barrier. Hermione guided them, as Ron wobbled slightly by her side. He gained more confidence as they neared the centre of the rink. This wasn't so bad; not really. In fact it was easy!

And that's when he fell spectacularly to the icy floor, pulling a squealing Hermione on top of him into a heap, laughing together happily.


	5. Dark Room

**_Main Characters: _**_Bellatrix/Voldemort  
**Prompt: **Dark Room  
**Setting: **Malfoy Manor, 1997_

* * *

**Dark Room**

Bellatrix fled from the room in a hurry. If she had to listen to Narcissa whining about her son's safety or her pathetic husband any longer she would go crazy. Crazier than she already was that is...

She hated Malfoy Manor. It was too neat and tidy, full of immaculately posh, exquisite stuff that had no point other than to show off how much money they had. It made her sick. She longed to be back in her own house with all her own dark magical objects she possessed. Even her dingy cell back in Azkaban would feel more comfortable than this prissy mansion.

She was fortunate then, that the room she now stumbled into was in complete darkness. It was much more comforting than the eerie whiteness of the rest of the manor. She felt more at home than she had done in weeks.

"Lumos" she whispered, curious to see what room she was in. Her wand tip ignited immediately, casting a faint light around the room. It was just another sitting room, full of the same boring sofas, and a sickeningly patterned arm chair sat at the far end with the back facing towards her. She scowled. How many pointless rooms did they need in this place?

"Put the light out Bella" a cold, dark, and apparently irritated voice, hissed from the high-backed armchair. She put it out immediately, startled by the voice.

"I'm so sorry, my lord" she apologised quickly, her heart racing. "I did not know you were in here. I shall leave immediately" she said hurriedly, groping behind her in search for the door handle.

"Do not leave" Voldemort's voice demanded. Bella froze. Was she to be punished? She could never tell when the dark lord was angry or pleased with her in times like this. Surely he could not be craving her company? Her heart beat faster. Perhaps he really did want to spend time with her.

"What is it my lord?" she asked eagerly, squinting to try and make out his shape in the darkness.

"Nagini will need feeding" he said with no hint of emotion in his cruel, powerful voice.

"Oh. Of course, my lord" Bella said trying to mask her disappointment. Only then did she feel the presence of the silent reptile, snaking around the furniture, hissing softly.

She scowled once again. She despised Nagini. It was she, the stupid snake that the dark lord showed any sign of affection towards after all. That slimy disgusting creature that was worthy of his love.

With a longing glance at the cold, cruel being sat in the armchair, although it was impossible to see in the darkness, Bella turned away and clasped the door handle. Taking care to make as little noise as possible, she slipped out of the room, Nagini gliding smoothly along the floor and out of the door with her. Bella had the strange urge to slam the door closed, crushing the snake's skull brutally.

Alas, she put all her strength into remaining civil and closed the door courteously as though she was a servant to the creature. She knew in her heart though that there was only one being she would ever serve completely and loyally. And it wasn't her husband or her stupid sister with her irritating neatness.

It was the dark, mysterious man that sat quietly next door, surrounded by darkness similar to that which filled Bellatrix's heart.


	6. Crying

_**Main Characters: **Harry/Cho  
**Prompt: **Crying  
**Setting: **Hogwarts grounds by the lake, Harry's fifth year_

* * *

**Crying**

Crying - That's all she ever did nowadays. Harry understood. Cedric, her previous boyfriend, was dead after all and he of all people knew how distressing that was. He had seen it happen after all! But all this constant crying and whining was unbelievable. If he didn't like Cho so much, he was certain he would never put up with it.

And he wanted to comfort her, he really did. But what could he do? He'd tried to assure her that Cedric had lived a happy life, but would she listen? No. All she did was cry!

"Cho?" he asked her uncertainly, as she gazed out across the lake. Her eyes were turning that pale, misty colour they always did before she cried. "Are you alright?" He'd been longing for this day for a while. She was always surrounded by her irritating, giggling friends and he was always busy with Ron and Hermione. But now he and Cho were finally together, taking a romantic stroll by the side of the lake.

It wasn't really the best weather for it though. It was a gloomy day, full of grey clouds. They seemed to reflect his mood. He should be happy that this was finally happening with Cho, but he just couldn't bear the thought of another sobbing session.

"Oh, yeah – I'm fine" she said distractedly, gazing out at the lake. "Just, you know" she gulped, "thinking about him." Her voice broke on the last word. And before Harry could prepare himself, she flung herself at him, crying uncontrollably.

He patted her hair awkwardly as some thunder seemed to grumble ominously up above. _Here we go again_ he thought, as her tears began to seep through his shirt. And before he knew, thick drops of rain were spattering him, fogging up his glasses and drenching his hair. _Perfect._ As if the crying wasn't enough...


	7. Announcement

**_Main Characters:_**_ George/Angelina and the Weasleys  
__**Prompt: **"I have an announcement to make"  
__**Setting: **The Burrow, A year or so after the Battle of Hogwarts_

* * *

**"I have an announcement to make"**

All the Weasley's were gathered out in the Burrow's garden. It was a beautifully glorious day. The sun was shining, hanging lazily in the cloudless blue sky. Butterflies and flutterbies were drifting around the garden, perching on the soft petals of the flowers scattered around.

Everybody seemed content and happy. But nobody was happier than George. Since the moment he'd arrived, he'd been bursting with information. Everybody could tell it, but whenever he'd been questioned, he'd merely given them a cheeky wink, and told them to be patient. Most people had shrugged it off, slightly angry for his lack of cooperation, but intrigued to find out his important news. Mrs Weasley, however, had been extremely persistent, nagging him to tell her every moment she could get.

"For goodness sake mother! Can't I be happy without you questioning me about it?" he'd fired at her, after she'd cornered him after a loo break.

"Well – of course you can dear" she'd replied, taken aback. And from then on she'd kept her mouth shut, waiting patiently like the others.

Finally George, not able to keep it any longer, stood up looking and feeling important. "I have an announcement to make" he yelled proudly to his family. A silence fell as all eyes flickered to George curiously.

The sunlight streamed through his fiery hair magnificently. "I never thought I'd be happy again after Freddie died." A haunting silence hung in the atmosphere as the Weasley's remembered their dear son, brother or friend. George fell silent for a moment, his eyes glazing over sadly as they always did when he spoke of his deceased twin. "When he died, a part of me died too. A part of me that nobody else could possibly understand, and for a long, long time I was depressed. Without Fred, life didn't seem to have a point. What was the point in living when Fred died? Because he wasn't just my brother – he was my best friend... my partner in crime."

"But then" he said, the smile returning to his face. "I found somebody who could fill the gap I had in my heart." Even his eyes were shining with happiness now. "Not completely" he added quickly, "but just enough for me to enjoy the life I'm living again. When she came into my life, I felt like I had a purpose again. I knew I would do whatever I could to make her happy."

"I realised, that there was no point in crying and longing for the past, when I had so much to look forward to in the future." He stopped for breath, gazing around at the intrigued faces of his friends and family. But only one person caught his eye.

"And I don't know how she's put up with me for so long" he beamed with a cheeky grin, "but I do know that I love her with all my heart, and I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy." At this point Mrs Weasley was at the back, dabbing at her wet cheeks with an oversized handkerchief. Everybody seemed to know what was coming.

"Which is why I'm extremely happy to announce that Angelina and I are engaged" he concluded, grinning ecstatically. There was a collective gasp and everybody began to congratulate him. Ron let out a loud wolf whistle somewhere to his left. But the only person George could focus on was the beautiful woman sat directly in front of him.

Angelina looked stunning in the sunlight, and her eyes twinkled with love for the man that she gazed up at. He pulled her to her feet, clasping her hand as the family applauded the happy couple.

Mrs Weasley ran to George and Angelina, embracing them as the tears continued to look from her eyes. "Oh my boy" she said kissing his cheek. "I know you two will be so happy together!" she cooed, beaming at Angelina. "But tell me dear, why so quick on the engagement? You're still rather young" she told George critically.

He glanced at his fiancée as they shared a knowing smile. "Err that reminds me" George yelled out to the listening garden of people. "I have another announcement to make" he told them a little hurriedly, with a nervous glance at his mother. "Angelina's pregnant!"


	8. Wink

_**Main Characters: **Lily Potter, Hestia Jones and the Marauders  
**Prompt: **Wink  
**Setting: **Hogwarts Library, the Marauders' fifth year_

* * *

**Wink**

"Did he-? No! He couldn't have? He did – didn't he?" Hestia Jones squealed at a confused Lily Evans.

"What are you talking about?" she asked sceptically.

"Lily!" she shrieked. "James Potter just winked at you!"

Lily felt her cheeks go red promptly. "Of course he didn't" she said dismissively. "What would James Potter be doing in the library?" she scoffed.

"Oh yeah" Hestia replied with fire in her eyes. "Then who is that?" she challenged, spinning Lily round by her shoulders. Leaning casually on the wall with his hand in his pockets at a failed attempt to look cool, stood James Potter, surrounded by his usual friends.

As soon as he caught her eye, his hand automatically flew to his already messy black hair, ruffling it to make it even messier. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on Hestia, let's get out of here" she said turning on her heel and striding over to the corridor.

"What!?" Hestia demanded. "Are you crazy? James Potter just winked at you and you want to leave?" she asked unbelieving.

Lily continued to walk out of the library at a brisk pace with a casual "yep". Hestia followed her, her mouth hanging open in complete shock and disbelief. As Hestia walked by her side, completely baffled by Lily's behaviour, Lily couldn't help but sneak a peek back in the marauders direction.

Just as she expected, James Potter was watching her intently. She blushed even deeper, trying to ignore the increased beating of her heart. Just as she reached the end of the library, before she could look away and continue down the corridor, in a very flirtatious way, James Potter gave Lily Evans an unmistakeable wink.


	9. Bridge

**_Main Characters: _**_Rose and Hugo Weasley  
**Prompt: **Bridge  
**Setting: **Hogwarts Bridge, Hugo's first year_

* * *

**Bridge**

Hugo Weasley was stood on the Hogwarts Bridge, gazing out at the beautiful scenery. It was his first year at Hogwarts and it was everything he'd ever dreamed it could be. His sister Rose and his parents had told him many tales of how extraordinary and incredible Hogwarts was, and he'd never imagined it could actually be as good as they promised.

As he surveyed the great castle, and the sunlight rippling on the surface of the lake, a group of third year girls hurried past him, giggling excitedly. Most likely going to Hogsmeade, Hugo guessed.

"Hey – Hugo!" a female voice called out from amongst the passing girls. Hugo looked up sharply at the sound of his name. He saw a tall redheaded girl emerge from the group and hurry over to him, a large grin plastered on her overly-freckled face.

"So, how's life at Hogwarts?" she gushed. Hugo stared up at his older sister Rose, slightly bemused.

"It's great" he said forcing a smile, and it really was, but something else was on his mind as well.

Rose didn't look convinced. "Are you sure you're alright Hugo?" she asked caringly, reminding him startlingly of his mother. She too, could always tell when his mind was preoccupied.

There was no point in lying to Rose. "Well" he sighed, "it's just different here." He didn't know how to say the words he was thinking, very aware that the group of third year girls were shifting impatiently a little while back as they waited for Rose.

"You miss Mum and Dad, don't you?" she asked softly, hitting it right on the mark. Hugo let out a small gasp.

"How did you –" he began, but Rose cut across him.

"Because two years ago I was a first year. And I didn't have an older sister to look out for me. I had to deal with the fact that my little brother was safe at home with my parents, all having a laugh and not sparing me a second thought."

"That's not true" Hugo protested, but once again, Rose cut across him.

"It'll take a few more weeks, maybe even a month, before you start to feel like this is your home, but trust me, when it happens you'll realise just how lucky you are to be in this school." She smiled at him reassuringly, and some of the tension started to lift from Hugo's chest. Rose ruffled his hair affectionately, and turned back to regroup with her friends. At the last minute, she turned her head back quickly. "Write to them – they'll want to hear all about it, and I guarantee they're missing you much more than you're missing them."

She gave him once last fleeting smile, before taking off with her gaggle of girls. Hugo laughed to himself as he watched them go, and then focused his attention back on the beautiful scenery that lay before him. As he stood on the bridge, admiring the great castle, Hugo couldn't believe how lucky he was to call this place home.


	10. Letter

_**Main Characters: **Draco/Hermione  
**Prompt: **Letter  
**Setting: **Their sixth year at Hogwarts_

* * *

**Letter**

Dear Granger, I mean Hermione,

In my head I've written a thousand letters to you, but now I guess I should do it properly. For several years I've been fighting the thoughts in my head, the butterflies in my stomach, and the feelings in my heart. Feelings. I hate that word. But I've tried to deny it, believe me how I've tried, and there's no other word for it.

I suppose you're wondering what I'm on about. Probably been inhaling too many fumes in potions class... That's what you think isn't it? Why else would I write a letter to you?

But you're wrong. For once in your life you're completely wrong. Why would I write a letter to you? That's one question you couldn't possibly know the answer to. The only answer you'd ever get wrong.

I didn't mean for this to happen. I always despised you. I found it impossibly hard to believe how somebody born of muggle parents could be as bright as you. But there are a lot of things in this life that I don't understand. I don't understand why the defence against the dark arts job can't hold a professor for over a year. I don't understand why Dumbledore acts so camp. I don't understand why divination is still an option at this school. But mostly I don't understand why you're always on my mind.

I really didn't like you, you know. You were so swotty. Little miss perfect who knew everything. And to top it all off, you hung around with riff raff like Potter and Weasley. But then something happened. Something changed. It was in fourth year – I remember it well. The Yule ball. I'd never given you a second glance until that night. I'd always thought you so gawky and frumpy – just a frizzy-haired, buck-toothed know-it-all. But that night, my heart seemed to disagree. That night I really looked at you, and something clicked.

I don't what you did, but it worked. Your hair, the dress, your newly sized teeth... I hate to say it, but you looked enchanting. Thought I'd gone crazy at first. Thought Pansy must have slipped something in my butterbeer. And then when I saw you in the arms of that great lump Krum, it was just unbearable. And then when he pulled you out of the lake in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, I couldn't fight the feelings of rage towards him. From then on, I had to grit my teeth and admit the truth, although I would never be able to tell anybody other than myself. And the truth is... is that I love you.

There, I've said it. I'm not ashamed, but I am confused. It hurt me to continue to hurt you, but it had to be done. If you or anybody else had suspected for a minute that I had romantic feelings for you, my life would be complete hell.

Which brings me round to why I'm writing you this letter. Because that's exactly what my life is now – hell. I'm a death eater now. The Dark Lord is ever growing stronger, and when he reaches the top, he will be unstoppable and I've no choice but to be on his side. But there's something else. The Dark Lord himself has given me a task. An impossible task. I'm not strong enough to do it and if I fail he'll kill me, and my family too. So I've got to try, even though I know I've been signed up for failure. The only thing that keeps me going is the thought that once this is all over, who knows what the future has in store. Perhaps when you read this letter, if I'm still alive after all this, you could forgive me. It's crazy to ask, but it's all I can do right now.

I'm laughing as I reread this letter. Merlin's beard I do talk some rubbish! But I meant what I said, about loving you. Which is why I've decided to dispose of it. I'll burn it shortly after. Nobody must ever know of my feelings towards you. Especially yourself. So it is with tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat that I finish this letter. It sickens me to know that you will never know of my love and that'll you'll never return it either. I expect you'll end up marrying Weasley won't you? And if I survive I'll most likely have to settle for pug-faced Pansy. The future is still not looking any better. What a messed up world we live in...

Farewell my love, I wish you luck in the inevitable war that is to come, and even if we fight on different sides, my true love and allegiance will always lie with you.

Love always,  
From the Draco that was always yours

xxx

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_If you've read my fanfiction about Rose and Scorpius then you'll probably recognise this letter! And if you haven't read my Rose and Scorpius fanfiction, then check it out :D_


	11. Sorrow

**_Main Characters:_**_ Petunia Dursley  
__**Prompt: **Sorrow  
**Setting: **A year after James and Lily's death_

* * *

**Sorrow**

Sorrow is not what Petunia felt when her sister died. It was regret. Regret that she had not spent enough time with her during her life. Regret that she'd never even tried to have a relationship with her after she got married. Regret that she'd never told her sister that she loved her.

She didn't even go to Lily and James' funeral. She couldn't bear it, and besides, Vernon was not keen on mingling with _her lot_, which would undoubtedly be present. Throughout her life, Petunia had felt a lot of things towards her sister - Anger, love, guilt, disgust and mostly jealousy. But never sorrow. She could not feel sorry for Lily when she was so perfect. She lived a much happier life than Petunia did. She had a much more enjoyable childhood.

It was hard to think of fond memories. The regret and the jealousy always seemed to dominate her thoughts when it came to Lily. But sorrow was never there. In her eyes, her sister had had this coming. It was punishment for being different, for being one of them, for being a freak. And Petunia was not sorry that her sister had gotten what she deserved for unknowingly making Petunia's life misery.

When it had been exactly a year since Lily and James' death, convincing Vernon she was nipping to the shops (much to his disgust as it meant he had to babysit Dudley and Harry), Petunia visited her sister's grave for the first time. As she read the inscription on the grave, and realised that 6 feet below where she stood, her sister's lifeless body lay, a tear slipped from Petunia's eye. Tenderly placing a single white lily on the grave, that was the first time that Petunia Dursley felt real sorrow.


	12. Hit By An Object

**_Main Characters: _**_Marauders  
**Prompt: **Hit By An Object  
**Setting:** __Gryffindor Common Room, Marauders 7th Year at Hogwarts_

* * *

**Hit by an Object**

"Moony's got a girlfriend! Moony's got a girlfriend!" James potter sung at the top of his lungs as he skidded into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Moony's got a girlfriend?" Sirius Black asked eagerly, looking up from his potions essay. Peter Pettigrew took this opportunity to sneak a quick glance at Sirius' essay so he could copy it onto his own blank bit of parchment.

A scruffy, but good-looking young man burst through the portrait hole looking extremely angry. James immediately leapt from his position and sprinted to the other side of the room to put as much space between himself and the boy at the door. He had a wicked grin on his face.

` "I DO NOT" roared Remus Lupin to the bemused common room, "HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"I'm sorry to hear that mate" Sirius said in a mock serious voice. James burst out laughing from behind the armchair he was using as a shield.

Remus glared at Sirius. "Good meeting then?" Sirius asked, referring to the prefects meeting that Remus had just returned from. Unfortunately for the prefects, it was also compulsory for the Head boy and girl to attend, meaning they had to endure the company of James Potter as well.

"Yes, it was fine" Remus said through gritted teeth.

"Didn't think any of the prefects were your type Moony" he said casually, with a mischievous grin flickering at the corners of his mouth. "I mean" he continued quickly, "the only snoggable one is Lily Evans, and she happens to be the girlfriend of an absolute prat..."

James puffed his chest out proudly from behind the armchair, not looking the slightest bit annoyed that his best friend had called him a prat, or said his girlfriend was snoggable. In fact he looked thrilled.

"I don't like any of the prefects!" Remus growled, clenching his fists. It was very rarely that he got as angry as this.

"Oh Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed. "It's not McGonagall is it!?"

Those in the common room who were listening (which was everybody) burst into fits of giggles at this comment. This just seemed to make the rage swell inside Remus even more.

"NO! I am NOT dating Professor McGonagall!" he cried desperately to the room.

"So who _is _the lucky girl?" Sirius probed, his potions essay completely forgotten. He was loving all the attention he was getting.

"I _told _you –"

"I'll tell you!" James cut in eagerly. "It's Moaning Myrtle! He's in love with Moaning Myrtle!"

"I am NOT in love with –" Remus began hopelessly, but everybody was now listening to James.

"We went in the prefect's bathroom after the meeting and there she was and Moony was flirting with her and defending her and –"

"I wasn't flirting with her! All I said was that you have to respect her – she's dead after all!" Remus shouted in a pleading way, as though begging the surrounding Gryffindors to believe him instead of James.

"Oh yes you –" but before James could finish taunting Remus, a hard-backed textbook flew across the room, hitting James squarely in the face. He picked himself up off the floor quickly, straightening his glasses and brushing down his robes, doing his best to retain some of his dignity.

Sirius was in fits of laughter, rolling around on the floor, howling with glee. "You have to admit Prongs" he breathed, once he'd managed to calm himself slightly, "you deserved that."


	13. Waiting

_**Main Characters: **Ron/Hermione  
**Prompt: **Waiting  
**Setting: **About a year after the Battle of Hogwarts_

* * *

**Waiting**

Hermione had been waiting for this moment forever. She'd been longing in her heart that it would happen soon. If she had to wait any longer she would break and say it first, and that would just be embarrassing. Ron had to step up and be a man, and finally, _finally_, he was going to.

"I have to tell you something Hermione" Ron said, looking distracted. Hermione didn't say anything, simply giving him a look to encourage him. _Come on Ron_, just say it. We both know it's true – just say it!

"It's been eating away at me for a while now, and I just, I really need to tell you. I can't keep it to myself any longer."

Hermione's heart was beating ten times as fast as it usually did. Why did it always take so long for him? After all, it had taken seven years of knowing each other since they'd shared their first kiss. And for about five of those years, they'd both had feelings for the other. And now they'd been dating for about a year. What Ron was going to tell her was long overdue. She'd always known it in her heart, but to hear it come from his lips is what she desperately wanted right now.

"It's just..."

She leaned in eagerly.

"I..."

Come on Ron, how hard was it to say _I love you_?

"I..."

This was it, this was the moment. A moment she would always cherish. A moment she would tell their children and grandchildren about. A moment she would reminisce about even when she was frail and old. The moment their real, serious relationship would begin.

She took a quick breath, preparing herself for Ron's declaration of love.

"I killed our goldfish..."


	14. What's Going On?

_**Main Characters: **James/Lily and Marauders  
**Prompt: **"Will somebody please tell me what is going on!?"  
**Setting: **Gryffindor Common Room, Seventh Year_

* * *

**"Will somebody please tell me what is going on!?"**

Everywhere Lily went, people seemed to be whispering. They would snicker behind their hands and then look away quickly as she glared at them. Is this what it had come down to? Just because she was head girl now, all the other girls felt the need to whisper and gossip about her as she went by?

But with a toss of her flaming red hair, she continued on her way. They were just jealous of course. Jealous because she was head girl and not them. Jealous because she was an O grade N.E.W.T student. Or at least she would be once June came around.

Striding confidently through the castle, ignoring the increasing whispers from surrounding students, Lily eventually arrived at the Gryffindor common room. There were a pair of first years stranded outside who'd clearly forgotten the password. She smiled at them sweetly.

"Hibiscus" she told the fat lady, who swung open immediately.

"Thanks miss" one of the girls exclaimed gratefully. The other however, was squinting at her head girl badge.

"Are you head girl?" she asked wondrously.

"Yeah that's right" Lily said proudly "Lily Evans."

As soon as she told them the name the two girls eyes widened and they squealed in what appeared to be delight, before clambering through the portrait hole. _Well that was odd_, Lily thought as she too climbed through the portrait hole.

Inside the common room, it seemed as though every Gryffindor was squashed in there all at once, all of them looking at her breathlessly. A few people at the back were craning their necks to try and get a better look.

This was beyond odd. This was downright creepy, not to mention very unnerving. She scanned the room, ignoring the staring, in search for familiar faces. To her right, she found her group of friends. They too were watching her intently and smiling far too happily than they usually did. It was very suspicious – they knew something that she didn't.

"Alright Lil?" Sirius Black asked casually with a smirk. He was lying over the arms of the biggest armchair. She glared at him. Unless she was very much mistaken, he and his fellow marauders were up to something. Something that everybody in the school knew, apart from her.

"Will somebody please tell me what is going on!?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. She wasn't playing games anymore – this was just too creepy.

"I'll tell you what's going on" said a voice from somewhere in the empty space before her. Lily jumped back, who had spoken? There wasn't anybody there.

And then a rather odd thing happened. James Potter seemed to materialise from thin air, pulling off his invisibility cloak and grinning broadly. For some reason, he looked absolutely chuffed to pieces.

"James?" she asked uncertainly, suddenly noticing the large bouquet or red roses he clutched in his hand. "What's going on?"

The whole room seemed to hold their breath. With an encouraging wink from Sirius, James strode over to Lily, offering her the flowers, saying "I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."


	15. You Don't Have To Leave

_**Main Characters: **Lupin/Tonks  
**Prompt: **"You don't have to leave." "Yes I do."  
**Setting:**_ _Tonks' house, during the Golden Trio's sixth year_

* * *

**"You don't have to leave." "Yes I do."**

"Here let me help you" Lupin offered as Tonks began to pick up their plates. Tonks and crockery did not seem like a good combination, especially considering how distracted she'd seemed all night. With a wave of his wand the plates had vanished. Tonks smiled at him gratefully.

"I should probably get going" he said, glancing at the door, but Tonks grabbed his arm reflexively, a pleading look on her face.

"No, please don't go! Not yet" she begged. He'd never seen her as desperate as she was now. She was always so laidback and happy.

"Tonks really, what did you expect would happen tonight?" he asked softly, trying to let her down easily. "You know I'm much too old for you..." It hurt to admit it, but it was true.

"Why are you trying to deny this?" she asked furiously. "Why are you trying to deny what we feel Remus?"

"I'm a monster Nymphadora, you belong with someone else. Someone better than me." She flinched slightly as he said her name, but she let it go, for fear that he would leave her.

"There's nobody better for me than you" she said slowly, as though trying to make her point. A tear slid from her eye, but she did nothing about it. The sight of it broke Lupin's heart, but he knew he was doing the right thing by ending their relationship before it had even begun.

He wiped the tear away tenderly with his thumb, cradling her face lovingly. She shivered at the touch of his skin on hers.

"Remus" she whispered, and before he knew what he was doing, before he could control himself, he tilted her head upwards with his hand and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes instantly, lost in the moment, but just as soon as it had started, Lupin pulled away quickly, ending it.

"I can't do this" he murmured, heading for the door. It was moment's like that when he let his guard down that he'd been trying to avoid. Mistakes like that make it harder to end. That's how hearts get broken, he reminded himself, never looking back as he walked away.

"You don't have to leave" she said loudly. Lupin stopped abruptly, his hand resting on the door handle.

"Yes I do" he said quickly, continuing to stare straight ahead, his heart jumping wildly within his chest.

He felt her presence behind him, before he felt her hand clutching his arm. He turned to look at her, swallowing the lump in his throat. Her eyes were shining with tears, but she did not let any more fall. She was too strong for that.

"I love you" she said determinedly, staring up at him with a painful look. He knew how much he was hurting her. But he knew how much she would be hurt if he didn't end it now.

"No you don't" he said quietly. And before she could utter a single word of protest, he marched out the door, disapparating to the cold emptiness of his own home.


	16. Duel

_**Main Characters: **Draco/Harry  
**Prompt: **Duel  
**Setting:**Hogwarts Corridor, Sixth Year_

* * *

**Duel**

"No one to save you now!" hissed Draco, advancing on Harry with his wand held high.

"It's a good job then, that I don't need saving" Harry responded coldly, with his wand also raised high.

"Why did you follow me Potter?" Draco snarled.

"Because" Harry responded through gritted teeth, "I know you're up to no good."

"Up to no good am I?" Draco continued, provoking Harry into making the first move.

"Look Malfoy, I'm not playing games here. You want to duel, then duel"

"Don't tell me what to do Potter" he yelled, narrowing his eyes.

Both raised their wands at the same time, and with a cry of two different spells, they began to duel. Flashes of light were darting back and forth, rebounding off of the stone walls surrounding them. Each was matching the other perfectly, as though they'd practised a thousand times before.

"CRUCIO" Draco roared as Harry once again blocked the spell with his own anguished cry of "protego!"

Draco was not powerful enough to use the unforgivable curse effectively but still Harry felt his knees twinge slightly. He was only just quick enough that time. He needed to act quickly, before Malfoy had a chance to really hurt him. Anticipating his move before it happened, Harry cast the protego charm, as Draco once again attempted the cruciatus curse. But this time he was ready.

As Draco considered his next move, Harry yelled "Expelliarmus!" Swearing loudly, Draco's wand flew out of his hand. He leapt up to try and catch it, but Harry was already firing his next spell.

"Stupefy" he said quickly. Draco was blasted backwards, slamming into the stone wall and falling to the floor in a crumpled heap. His wand clattered onto the floor by his side.

Without looking back, Harry darted out of the corridor, back to Gryffindor Tower before a teacher turned up. He regretted nothing.


	17. Howling

**_Main Characters: _**_The Marauders  
**Prompt: **Howling  
**Setting: **The Shrieking Shack_

* * *

**Howling**

The marauders hurried out of the castle, hidden under James' Invisibility cloak.

"We're pushing it close tonight" Remus hissed as they ran towards the whomping willow. Any minute now the full moon was going to be revealed and if he wasn't safe inside the shrieking shack they were going to have a serious problem on their hands.

"Hey! It's not my fault that Prongs and I got detention!" Sirius grumbled.

"If you two didn't enchant those quills to jab Snape in charms then we could've been here hours ago" Remus reminded him haughtily.

"Will you two just shut up!" James yelled, silencing the pair of them. He rounded on the small mousy boy that kept tripping over his own feet as they ran. "Get going Wormtail – quickly!"

Peter ungracefully escaped from the cloak and ran towards the thrashing tree, transforming as he went. Now a small brown rat, Peter scurried past through the tree's battlefield until he reached a knot in the trunk of it. As soon as he pressed the knot, the whomping willow was immobilised and the three remaining marauders sprinted towards the opening at the base of the trunk, James pulling off the cloak as they ran.

The four of them hurtled down the hole and along the passage until they came to a dusty wooden building, christened the shrieking shack by the locals. By the time they'd entered the room, James and Sirius had also transformed into their animagus forms. Now all they had to do was wait.

No sooner than Remus had fallen into the room, exhausted from running so fast, did the moonlight stream in through the window, illuminating the room eerily. Suddenly the panting that Remus had been doing from running turned into painful gasps and yelps as his own transformation took place.

The rat, the stag and the dog watched in horror as their friend began writhing in agony upon the creaking wooden floor, releasing howls of pain as his body mutated into the cruel beast he had no choice but to become.

No matter how many times they'd witnessed it before, the werewolf transformation never ceased to terrify and disgust the marauders. Seeing their calm, happy friend transform into a grotesque monster every full moon was haunting yet fascinating at the same time.

As soon as it had been completed, the werewolf lay curled up on the floor, seemingly whimpering to itself in the spotlight from the moon. They sank back into the shadows, preparing themselves for another eventful night full of danger and adventure.

Slowly the werewolf climbed to its feet. After a brief pause to gaze hungrily out of the window, it began tearing around the shack, howling all the way.


	18. Excited

_**Main Characters:** Potter family  
**Prompt: **Excited  
**Setting: **Potter house, summer before Lily's first year at Hogwarts_

* * *

**Excited**

"Lily shut up!" James yelled at his little sister. Lily threw him a dirty look, before continuing to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet, yelling excitedly.

"She's just excited" Harry said defensively, ruffling Lily's hair. "You were exactly the same when you got your wand."

"Was not" James grumbled.

"Actually" Ginny added as she entered the room, "you were worse. You cried for weeks until your Hogwarts letter came."

James stormed out of the room protesting in denial, whilst his father and younger brother roared with laughter. "That was low" Harry told his wife once he could breathe properly again. She flashed him an innocent smile.

"Al, Harry, go find James and then let's go" Ginny commanded, slipping her hand into Lily's. "Let's go Lil – let's go and get your wand."

Lily practically dragged her mother from their house, letting out a final great whoop of excitement.


	19. First Time

_**Main Characters:** Bill/Fleur  
**Prompt: **First Time  
**Setting: **__Café in Diagon Alley, Bill and Fleur's first date_

* * *

**First Time**

"Eet was so nice of you to breeng me 'ere Bill" Fleur cooed as they entered the little café on Diagon Alley.

"Not a problem" Bill blushed as he opened the door for her.

"Such a gentleman!"

He wiped his hands on his trousers hastily, suddenly aware of how sweaty they were. For such a long time he'd wanted to ask Fleur out. Too long. And finally here they were.

On the very first day that she'd begun working at Gringotts he'd been assigned to watch over her and show her the ropes, and to be perfectly honest, Bill couldn't believe his luck! She was the most beautiful and angelic woman he'd ever seen. Perhaps he'd spent too long working with the Goblins or the other curse breakers in Egypt, but he'd never longed for a woman as much as he did now.

How could he not when she was so attractive and elegant? Maybe it was the French accent, or her petite figure, or her dazzlingly blue eyes, or the graceful waterfall of silvery hair, but all Bill knew was that he wanted to be with her. He'd heard what the others all said – that she was part veela and any attraction felt towards her was simply unavoidable, but he was certain there was something more... something he felt that the others didn't.

She smiled at him every day and perhaps it was simply in his head, but he'd been sure she often flirted with him. Bill hadn't had a lot of experience with women... Maybe he'd forgotten what flirting was like. And what if Fleur only saw him as a friend? A co-worker? A poor ginger bloke with long hair?

But he was one for taking chances. And what was the worst that could happen? So he'd asked her politely if she'd like to assist him to a little café after their shift ended, and she'd accepted enthusiastically enough. If things didn't go to plan, then he would just have to settle for being her friend. And being friend's with the most beautiful woman in the world was much better than not. So he couldn't complain really.

And that's how he found himself sat opposite her as she sipped a mug of butterbeer daintily, his heart racing wildly. What was he supposed to say to her? How was he supposed to let her know how much he loved her?

"I was very surprised when you asked me 'ere Bill – I was not expecting zat!" she piped up just as he'd formed a sentence to say to her.

"Oh, really?" he asked uncertainly. Was he not supposed to have? Was he being too forward? "Err, why's that?"

"Well" she said leaning in slightly, "eet is just zat, you are so handsome" she said quietly, stroking his cheek affectionately. He felt his face burn hot beneath her touch. "I thought zat you would prefer some other woman to aseest you."

He brought his hand up to cradle hers gently. Her skin was so soft. "That's where you're completely wrong" he told her with a smile, gaining confidence. "There's only one woman I would want to assist me."

She pulled her hand away from his. "Surely not moi?" she asked coyly.

He nodded. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met Fleur. There's nobody else I'd rather spend my time with. I can't believe how lucky I am to work with you."

Bill almost couldn't believe what he'd said, but the heat in his cheek from where Fleur had touched him was still burning strongly. He was telling the truth and if she chose to laugh at him, then so be it.

And laugh she did; A soft twinkly laugh, tossing her mane of silver hair over her shoulder as she did so. "Oh Bill." he loved the way she said his name. "I thought I was ze lucky one to be working weev you!"

His heart was now beating so hard he couldn't believe it was still tightly contained in his chest. He leaned in closely. Their faces were now only inches apart. He could smell the beautiful floral aroma that she emitted.

"Are you going to kiss me Bill?" she asked softly – seductively. Her eyes glanced down keenly at his mouth, now so close to her own.

But Bill did not answer her question with words; He pressed his lips to her own dainty ones, tasting the sweetness of her tongue in his mouth. Kissing Fleur was like kissing heaven. Not that Bill knew what kissing heaven was like – but after Kissing Fleur he definitely did!

Their first kiss was the most wonderful kiss they'd ever had before then. Stomach's soaring, hearts fluttering, nothing compared in the slightest. And as they pulled away, giggling nervously, both could only hope that this could lead to more – so much more.


End file.
